Snively
Snively (real name: Colin Kintobor Jr. of the House of Ivo) is en evil genius who is the nephew of the infamous mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik, he is a major villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM TV show. Starting out as a lowly henchmen for his uncle Robotnik, Snively is really a cunning and secretive madman who is just waiting for the right time to get revenge on people who wronged him. He was formerly known as Colin Kintobor Jr. or Snively Robotnik in the Pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline and was a 31 year-old human Overlander native to Sonic the Hedgehog's home world, the planet Mobius. He was the nephew of the infamous despot Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He despises his uncle's pet bird Cluck and they both never get along. Snively is both devious and treacherous, and was responsible for his uncle's death when he reprogrammed the Ultimate Annihilator to target only his DNA. Following this, Snively attempted to secure control over his once-late-uncle's technocratic empire, only to be captured and imprisoned by the Freedom Fighters. After escaping from prison and being the temporary leader of the other escapees, Snively at one point joined the alternate-universe counterpart of his deceased uncle, Dr. Eggman Robotnik, though his alliance to him has ended temporarily on numerous occasions. He will often align himself with whoever he has to in order to survive, only to back-stab them in the end. Snively has shown compassion however, specifically towards his half-sister Hope. He now works for the Guardian Units of Nations but he is still a ambitious and dangerous man that one must never trust. History Early life Colin Jr. had a difficult upbringing ever since his birth. His mother died while giving birth to him, leaving him to be raised by a father with no parenting skills. Every friend he made as a young boy he lost, having found some reason to betray them to gain an advantage out of the relationship. As he got older, Young Colin developed an interest in technology and mechanics, finding himself using electronics far more than socializing. Young Colin Jr. was given his nickname by his father, as a sort of "badge of honor" for his antics. When he was a teenager, Snively's antics were no longer tolerated by his father Colin, who kicked him out. Snively decided he would go to his uncle Julian, who was currently the Warlord of the Kingdom of Acorn. Arriving in Mobotropolis, Snively pledged allegiance to his uncle and began to work for him. Robotnik's Right-Hand Man Now working for his equally treacherous uncle, Snively assisted Ivo in developing the plans and the army for his successful takeover of the kingdom. When Robotnik was given the plans for the Roboticizer by Sir Charles, Snively assisted his uncle in reprogramming the machine to make those roboticized subservient to them. Snively was present when Jules was reprogrammed to carry out any orders, including throwing his wife Bernadette into the roboticizer. For the first time, Snively found himself considered an equal. However, this treatment would quickly cease after Ivo took over the kingdom and established his global empire. Robotnik's Lackey Over the next 10 years of his uncle's rule over the planet, Snively had found himself bearing the brunt of his uncle's anger and insults. Acting as nothing more than a lackey for the rechristened Dr. Robotnik, who even schemed and planned with his badnik Crabmeat more than his nephew, Snively still served his uncle willingly. Despite his uncle's treatment towards him, Snively, still lacking enough self confidence, found himself in tears when he believed Robotnik to have been killed by his renegade creation E.V.E., having lost the one person evil enough to boss him around. He also discovered how little information his uncle entrusted to him, when Operation: Wasteland took effect, which Snively had no idea how to stop. Upon Robotnik's return, Snively found himself overjoyed, particularly because Robotnik stopped Operation: Wasteland before it resulted in Snively's death. Betrayal and Rise to Power As Robotnik's anger and futile attempts to stop Sonic and the Freedom Fighters increased, as well as the abuse he was forced to endure as a result, Snively gradually developed a feeling of loathing towards his uncle, secretly planning his downfall. On several occasions, Snively found himself able to put his schemes into practice. The first act of betrayal occurred when Robotnik attempted to send Sir Charles Hedgehog to The Void as a test of the reconstructed Transdimensional Transporter. The experiment was rushed, and due to an unforeseen mix-up, not only did Sir Charles regain his free will, but Robotnik was trapped in The Void. They all knew that unlike the tests with the Zone of Silence, the Void had easier return trips, so Robotnik ordered Snively to return him. Snively reacted by calling Robotnik "Robuttnik", taking command, boasting that he could and would do better than his uncle, and even stole Robotnik's wardrobe. Snively had planned on attaching the Transdimensional Transporter to a hover craft and sucking the entire Great Forest into the Void until Knothole went with it. Unfortunately for him, Uncle Chuck told Sonic about his plot and freed Robotnik, making him promise to not harm the Freedom Fighters or Snively. Robotnik stopped Snively's plan to wipe out the planet by accidentally sitting on him. When his uncle left Robotropolis to control his new ultimate weapon, the Death Egg, Snively found himself in total control of the city. Instead of ordering the SWATbots to begin reconstruction of the city (as it had recently been devastated during the battle between Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles) or patrolling its borders, Snively had them pamper him as the new ruler, going so far as to have the city renamed "Snivopolis". His rule over the city ended abruptly when Robotnik parachuted into the city after the Death Egg's destruction, unintentionally landing on Snively. Shortly after this Robotnik went off to Flickies' Island by himself to roboticize the local population, Snively, who was still angry over the fact he had been stuck to Robotnik's backside after he landed on him when he escaped the Death Egg, deliberately allowed the Freedom Fighters to hear a transmission Robotnik made so they could stop his schemes, knowing his uncle had no SWATbots to protect him. However, Robotnik managed to survive and escape back to Robotropolis. While all this was going on, Snively had secretly built an army of Eggbots, making sure that Robotnik did not find out about them. When Snively learned of the possibility that there might be some Krudzu seeds still in existence, he had the Eggbots do some digging. When Antoine D'Coolette discovered the Eggbots, Snively ordered them to terminate Antoine. They failed to stop him from informing Sir Charles, who tipped off Robotnik. Snively convinced Robotnik that the destroyed Eggbots were mere "digging robots." Finally, Snively was given the opportunity he needed to engineer his uncle's downfall. While Robotnik began Operation: EndGame, Snively reprogrammed the Ultimate Annihilator to target only Robotnik's DNA, and to target the war room in addition to Knothole. During Sonic and Robotnik's showdown, the super weapon fired, erasing Robotnik from existence and securing Snively's rule over his uncle's empire. Captive Unfortunately for Snively, his rule over his late uncle's world empire was short lived. When the Mobians retook Robotropolis, rechristening it Mobotropolis, Snively attempted to defeat them while piloting a DYNAMAC machine. The Freedom Fighters were able to defeat it when they worked together, and Snively was captured by Geoffrey St. John when he attempted to flee the scene. Snively was then taken to the Devil's Gulag prison, where he was incarcerated along with Drago Wolf, Nack the Weasel, the Fearsome Foursome and other villains. Despite this setback, Snively was able to remotely control a group of Eggbots, which he had hoped to use to capture the recently escaped Ixis Naugus to steal his incredible powers. The Eggbots, ordered by Snively to search for strong power sources, instead uncovered a Power Ring and Monkey Khan; a cyborg created by Robotnik years ago which was never put to use. Monkey Kahn destroyed the Eggbots, however, and began his own life, after facing off against Sonic. Escape and Helping the Mobians While imprisoned at the Devil's Gulag, Snively was mocked by fellow inmates. This changed when it appeared that Snively managed to open all of the jail cells, thus freeing the villains (this was actually the work of Robo-Robotnik). The villains then made Snively their boss, with Kodos and Arachnis joining their group. Then they kidnapped Nate Morgan and fled back to their base in West Robotropolis. Sonic and the Royal Secret Service soon arrived, beating the villains until a mutant squid attacked and snatched Snively, transporting him to Robo-Robotnik's space station. Confronted by Robo-Robotnik, Snively pretended to join his robot "uncle" in order to survive, as Robo-Robotnik pointed out he knew of Snively's part in reprogramming the Ultimate Annihilator which killed the original Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and thus branded him a traitor. When Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were captured during their mission to discover the purpose of the space station, Snively helped them escape captivity. When asked why he helped to release them, Snively simply replied "that isn't the same uncle Julian I knew and despised". After this, Snively helped them to destroy the space station, fleeing on board their space ship. Upon their return to the planet, Snively went with the Freedom Fighters and helped to plant a computer virus in the computer systems so that Robo-Robotnik could not access the location of Knothole. After this, Snively and the Freedom Fighters went their separate ways. Eggman's Assistant Weeks later, Snively was caught breaking curfew in Robotropolis and captured by Shadowbots. He was placed in a jail cell for some time, only to receive a visit from Robo Robotnik (now referred to as Dr. Eggman), who offered him a job and revenge on his father, which Snively eagerly accepted. Soon Snively was back in the reigns helping Dr. Robotnik scheme about dealing with the recently returned Humans. Snively helped his cyborg "uncle" develop his ability to roboticize people with a touch, capturing the Overlander Cheddermund and allowing Eggman to use him as a test subject. After Eggman roboticized Snively's own father and Lady Agnes, Snively willingly allowed himself to be roboticized to prevent his death from radiation poisoning, instead of leaving the city like the rest of the humans. As a half-human, half-robot being, he continued to plan with Robotnik, though his body was destroyed along with Robotnik's when Robotropolis was nuked by Station Square. He soon had his consciousness transferred to a new robotic body along with the Doc, but then the two were de-roboticized by the Bem. Rejoining and Betraying the Mobians When the Xorda began their attack on the planet, Snively went missing after New Megaopolis was severely damaged, though he presumably took this time to escape and save himself. During Sonic's long absence in space, Snively apparently lost favour with Eggman, when the latter created his "children" Mecha and A.D.A.M.. After Sonic's return, Snively helped the Knothole Freedom Fighters halt the nanites destructive expansion and joined the brain trust group. He would help them learn about the nanites and Eggman's other technology. After the death of his "daughter" Mecha, Eggman re-recruited Snively, arriving secretly in Knothole by means of a transporter. Giving Snively one chance to join him, Snively took it. Before leaving with Eggman however, Snively convinced his stepsister Hope Kintobor to leave Knothole and go to Station Square, knowing Eggman planned to destroy Knothole soon. Before being teleported on board an Egg Fleet ship, Snively said to Eggman,"I have to ask. How can you trust me? We've tried to do each other in before" to which Eggman replied "You want to rule the world too badly to undermine me yet. And I'll be waiting for the next time you try." Snively remarked,"Just like old times" as the two teleported away. Eggman's Second-in-Command In no time, Snively was attacking Freedom HQ in his Egg Lobster in order to retrieve his hair, which had been recently stolen by Shadow the Hedgehog. Although he nearly defeated Knuckles the Echidna with it, his Egg Lobster was quickly destroyed, but Shadow returned his hair. Not long afterwards however, Snively's back-stabbing nature resurfaced when he thought his "uncle's" childlike methods of defeating Sonic were foolish. He decided to reprogram Metal Sonic to obey his orders, but was soon stopped by Metal Sonic. Eggman revealed that he knew of Snively's treacherous ways, and had programmed Metal Sonic, along with every other robot in the Eggman Empire, to monitor Snively in case he decided to back stab Eggman once again. Realizing betrayal was not an option, Snively went back to serving as Eggman's lackey. He participated in the successful destruction of Knothole, acting as a diversion to the Knothole Freedom Fighters at Freedom HQ while the rest of the Egg Fleet obliterated the entire kingdom. During his attack, Snively managed to successfully capture all of the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters except for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and NICOLE, though the latter four were buried under rubble while Sonic was sent to warn King Elias. After this, Snively monitored Eggman's battle with Sonic on board an Egg Fleet ship. Snively stood by his uncle while the latter gloated over his captured enemies. However, Snively watched in horror as Sonic and company freed the prisoners from the Egg Grape Chambers, trying numerous times to inform Eggman that NICOLE had reprogrammed the Egg Fleet and the Egg Beater's weapons to transport to New Mobotropolis instead of back to the Egg Grapes. Snively remained in command of the Egg Fleet during its attack on New Mobotropolis' shields. However, he was soon distracted when his stepsister Hope attacked in her personal air plane. Snively was brought to tears when Hope revealed how ashamed she was of him and how she aimed to restore honor to the Kintobor name. An Egg Pawn informed Snively of an all-weapon's lock on Hope's plane, but Snively hesitated to give the order to fire. Hope was seen alive and well sometime later, so it would seem Snively ordered the weapons to not fire on Hope. Snively retreated along with the rest of the Egg Fleet after the Egg Beater was destroyed and Eggman withdrew. During the return of Enerjak, Eggman had Snively modify his remaining Egg Grapes so they could contain the Chaos-demigod and drain his power. When Dimitri the Echidna came to warn Eggman, Snively watched as Enerjak destroyed Egg Grapes from within, and then destroyed of New Megaopolis, the entire Egg Fleet and the army of Egg Pawns. The trio fled into a bunker while Enerjak returned to draw more power from the Master Emerald. Following the Enerjak crisis, the remaining Dark Legion members still loyal to Lien-Da allied with Eggman, becoming his new ground troops in exchange for robotic enhancements. When the Chaotix attacked New Megaopolis and the rechristened Dark Egg Legion, Snively responded to Lien-Da's call for backup, informing her there was none and that the Dark Egg Legion was the standing army. Meeting and Scheming Snively increasingly became disillusioned with the Eggman Empire following the destruction of its capital city by Enerjak. With recent failures mounting, Eggman's verbal abuse against Snively continued to rise. This combined with the lack of respect shown by the Dark Egg Legion caused Snively to question his future in the Eggman Empire. Upon one of his routine check-ups over the Egg Network, Snively managed to get in contact with one of the Sub-Bosses known only as "Regina F" from the D. Kingdom (Dragon Kingdom). Feeling a connection with this Sub-Boss, Snively looked forward to meeting up with the mysterious figure in the future. Over the next few days, Snively and Regina grew much closer during their conversations over the Egg Network. Regina even informed Snively of her plans to overthrow Eggman. When Snively realized that his "uncle" was losing his sanity entirely, Snively realized that Regina's plans could be accelerated, playing along as Eggman's loyal servant until the time was right to enact the plan. While Dr. Eggman attacked the combined forces of the Chaotix and Knothole Freedom Fighters, Snively watched the battle on a monitor from within the Egg Dome. Dimitri soon approached him, pointing out the Egg Phoenix nearly wiped out the Dark Egg Legion. Snively pointed out it would have been "collateral damage" and that he did not care. Following this, Dimitri explained how he'd discovered Snively's relationship with Regina and their treasonous plots, and that if Snively did not prioritize helping to protect the Dark Egg Legion he would expose this to Eggman. Snively quickly pointed out Dimitri could benefit from working with Snively and Regina, forming an alliance with him to take down his uncle. With Dimitri and the Dark Egg Legion as his allies, Snively prepared himself for his meeting with Regina, while instructing the Dark Egg Legion to pretend to follow Dr. Eggman's defence plans for the Egg Dome. When Lien-Da entered his personal quarters to give him an updated report following the Freedom Fighters entrance of the Eggdome, she was disgusted by the smell of Snively's cologne. Snively then explained Regina had given it to him as a gift, and the scent was particular to her region of the world. When Lien-Da stated she didn't know how he could stand the smell, Snively grudgingly stated it was something the "animals" could never understand. After telling Lien-Da to order the Dark Egg Legion to hold back the Freedom Fighters until Sonic was locked in a chamber with Eggman, he told Dimitri to wait for him on the landing pad of the Eggdome. Snively remained behind, content to watch as his uncle was defeated and the Eggman Empire collapse. Snivley arrived after his uncle's defeat, and witnessed him become completely insane. Snively told Sonic he had won, and then left Eggman in a straightjacket in a padded room. He then went to meet his beloved Regina, revealed to be the Iron Queen, ruler of the Iron Dominion and wife of Jun Kun who is known as the Iron King. Snively now serves as her steward, while secretly maintaining a relationship with her behind the Iron King's back. The Iron Queen and Snively also seem to have fooled Dimitri, forcing him to implant more control devices in the Dark Egg Legion, rather than remove the dangerous weapons already in place. Return to Eggman Eventually the Iron Dominion was defeated. Realising that all he could do was survive, Snively quickly went to the prison were Eggman was held and released him, the two escaped and prepared for Eggman's new plan. After Eggman's plan failed yet again, Snively decided it was time for another betrayal, locking down the Death Egg, sending his army of infiltrators to stop the Egg Swats, and creating a message to put the Legion into dissarray, Snively fled. Snively the went to collect Hope but she rejected him after he revaled his plans, the two had a brief confrontation, but Snively used his cloaking device to escape. Snivey then went and freed Regina but was confronted by Eggman, Snively revealed his trump card - the Iron Oni. As he gloated Eggman called down the Egg Beater II and the two fought. While Eggman's vehicle was weaker, Eggman's superior piloting skills caused him to defeat Snively. Eggman then locked Snively in a Prison Egg in the Death Egg and left him to rot. Worlds Collide When Sonic and Mega Man's worlds collide, Snively was moved onto the w:c:evil:Wily EggWily Egg. Snively remained in his capsule and soon Light was moved into a capsule next to him. History (Post-Super Genesis Wave) Working for G.U.N After Dr. Eggman had interfered with Super Sonic's attempt to restore Mobius, the Super Genesis Wave had heavily altered the timeline. In this new timeline, Snively was known as "Dr. Julian Snively", no longer related to Eggman. He is a G.U.N scientist, and has known Abraham Tower a long time. Snively had wanted to join Team Dark and the Spider Troupe on the mission to the Black Comet, but Julian had to stay behind so that he could support G.U.N, and to let Tower keep an eye on him. Appearances in other media Snively appears as the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM animated series. He was voiced by Charlie Adler. After the end of the Great War, Snively plotted against King Maximillian Acorn (who is only called "the king" in the animated series) with his uncle Julian in a plot to seize the throne and assisted him in taking over Mobotropolis. While Snively was under the impression that he would rule the planet alongside his uncle, he was soon reduced to a lackey and servant by Julian shortly before Julian's takeover of Mobius. In an alternate timeline created when Sonic and Sally travel back to the past to prevent Julian's coup, but failed, Sonic rushed past Snively and caused him to lose most of his hair due to the suction from his speed, leaving only a few strands. This left Snively with personal reasons for loathing the hedgehog. After his uncle's successful takeover, Snively served over the next 10 years as the underling and assistant to Julian, now having renamed himself Robotnik. While he was just as active in planning and machine-building as his uncle, Snively was constantly ridiculed by Robotnik, being abused both physically and psychologically, leaving him in a miserable existence. Because of all the abuse he endured from his uncle, Snively came to despise Robotnik and began to secretly plan against him to seize his empire for his own. During the completion of the Doomsday Project, Snively tried to correct Robotnik into vanquishing Sonic, but was denied. When Sonic and Sally used the Deep Power Stones to demolish the Doomsday Project, the destruction forced Robotnik and Snively to escape. When Robotnik refused to let Snively into his escape hovercraft, he instead escaped into an elevator. Later, Snively arose from the wreckage, glad that his uncle was finally defeated (with his hovercraft never made the escape), before moving to take his place and battle the Freedom Fighters himself, with the help of Ixis Naugus. Plans for the unproduced Season 3 had Snively starting off as the main antagonist. Snively intended to rebuild and conquer Robotropolis, but failed. As previously stated, as a result, Snively manages to free Naugus from the Void, and in the process, accidentally freed Robotnik and King Max Acorn as well. Enlisting Naugus' help in taking over, Naugus would eventually overthrow Snively, and claim the role of the main antagonist. With Robotnik and the King now forced to be Naugus' puppets, Snively would be reduced to not only an even more pathetic lackey than before, but now an insignificant nobody. Having a change of heart, Snively would have defected from the Robotnik Empire, and would join the Freedom Fighters, in order to bring Naugus down in revenge. However, despite this alliance, Snively would still scheme ways to destroy his former enemies behind their backs, unknown to anyone but Antoine, who would eventually stop him. Having expected as much from Snively, he would be excommunicated by the Fighters, leaving him alone. After Naugus' defeat, Snively and Robotnik would likely reconcile and continue to scheme against Sonic and his crew. Appearance Snively is an extremely short and skinny human. He has a huge, light-bulb like head that is dominated by large green eyes and a big and very long nose. He is also bald except for a few strands of black hair on it. In "Blast to the Past", Snively had a full head of brown hair, although it's blown off from the rush of air from Sonic accelerating to full speed nearby. Snively speaks with a snide nasal English accent. Snively originally wore a uniform consisting of a green shirt over a light green turtleneck, light green pants, brown belt and brown boots. He wears a green jacket very similar to his uncle's, but without the yellow square buttons, and a black pants/shoes suit like his uncle and white, cuff-less gloves. Personality Deceitful and cunning, Snively has secretly resented bearing the brunt of Robotnik's abuse. On a few occasions, Snively has taken over Robotropolis and played at being dictator while his uncle was away. Snively's rule never lasts very long, as he was not a terribly shrewd villain; He reprograms his uncle's SWATbots to make him snacks and fetch him things, rather than focusing on more important tasks like hunting down the Freedom Fighters (which Snively has insisted he could do more efficiently than Robotnik). However, Snively has on occasion to be shown as or more dangerous than Robotnik. Then again, it was his treacherous ways that forced his father to boot him out of his home. It appears that he takes a great deal of pride in his hair, or what is left of his hair. When Shadow swiped his last 6 strands, retrieving his hair was his top priority. He even put tracers in his hair, individually. Tails and Knuckles realized this after Tails noticed there was a beacon in Freedom HQ (Shadow had brought the hairs there) and Knuckles commented, "He's Eggman's nephew. They're all insane!". Unsurprisingly, his sanity has been called into question on more than one occasion. Snively cannot act "himself" around Eggman, which is why he secretly goes online, chatting with an anonymous person over the Egg Network. Powers and Abilities A technical genius of considerable skill, though often outshined by his uncle, Snively is a (scientific) force to be reckoned with, robotics-engineering and programming being the two most prominent skills at his disposal. Despite his short stature and frail looking frame, Snively is capable of physical activity, he has a noted affection and affinity for a winter sport called "hocky" and was willing to put his hostility aside for a game. SNively is very well known to have 2 great skills at his disposal which makes a brilliant and dangerous madman: *'Genius Intellect '- Snively boasts intelligence almost equal to his uncle's, though he is rarely in any position to flaunt it. Although he is denied Eggman's vast resources, he possesses excellent electronic expertise and can easily hack into almost any computerised system. He is also an expert pilot and has operated many of his uncle's mecha. *'Treachery '- Snively is a natural born liar and manipulator. He cares about no one but himself and will betray anyone to get what he wants. He and Dr. Eggman have tried to kill each other through treacherous means for years, using each other's strengths and weaknesses to gain advantage over the other. it has become something of a game to them. Romance Snively found love with a Sub-Boss by the name of Regina Ferrum during a routine surveillance check. The two have since been talking to each other via the Egg Network and have become quite close, even sending each other gifts. Eventually the two lovebirds took over the Eggman Empire but when Regina was imprisoned, Snively was forced against his will to leave her behind. After a long while working for Eggman, he finally made his move. He distracted Eggman, went to the Dragon Kingdom, and liberated Regina from her prison. Following a minor mishap with Regina scolding Snively for leaving her, the two kiss and make-up and battle Eggman. Gallery Snively.png|Snively Dr.JulianSnively.png|Dr. Julian Snively Silver Snively.jpg|Silver Snively Trivia *Snively's plans to conquer Mobius with extra help after Robotnik's defeat is reminiscent of that of his SatAM counterpart at the end of the series finale "The Doomsday Project", as he said the last lines: "So, the Big Round Guy finally let Sonic defeat him. Well, don't celebrate too soon, hedgehog. Because now it's my turn, and I am not alone!". *In SatAM, Sonic gave Snivley rude nicknames: "Shrimp Boat", "Snoutley", "Snootley", "Slimely", etc. *Snively's name is likely a pun on the term sniveling which means whining and pitiful as it fits his own personality. *Snively and Cluck have a mutual disliking for one another, Snively because Cluck annoys him, and Cluck because Snively uses a remote to pop Cluck's eyes out. *Snively was going to be in Sonic the Comic, due to the fact SatAM was going to air, but writer Nigel Kitching created Grimer instead. *Snively was never featured in the comics until Sonic the Hedgehog #8 (although he appeared in the "Christmas" back-up story in Sonic the Hedgehog #6), wearing an all white outfit. After this, Snively was almost always seen wearing a blue top and brown pants, as opposed to his SatAM counterpart, who always wore green. Despite Snively's introduction to the series relatively early on, the Badnik Crabmeat would act as Robotnik's close lackey more than Snively for numerous issues, until the Badniks were, for the most part, faded out of the storyline. *Snively's post-Super Genesis Wave first name, Julian, was originally the real first name of his uncle Dr. Eggman in the original timeline and in the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series. *Snively appears to have some built in cybernetics, as he not only had a switch operating a door on the back of his hand, but controlled his Eggbots with remotes resembling his thumbnails. One nail even has a communicator. Whether or not they remained after he was roboticized and derobotized is unknown. He also has GPS trackers in his last 6 hairs. *Also, he wears a green outfit that is similar to Doctor Eggman's, (possibly a reference to the Super Mario Brothers as a joke since Mario and Sonic were video game rivals). *Former writer Ken Penders revealed on his forum that in his post-#159 plans, he originally intended to kill off Snively in a heroic act while he attempted to shut down an unstable nuclear power plant with the help of the Freedom Fighters. Snively's death would have hit Sonic hard with grief and would have caused uneasiness between all his friends. *Karl Bollers also had ideas for Snively post issue #134, which would have included Snively creating a battle suit for himself a new identity in order to battle his uncle; as "Snarkey" he would also have formed an alliance with Shadow. *The cause for Snively losing his hair was due to "male-pattern baldness" which afflicted the geniuses of the family, as he claimed to his father Colin, but in the animated SatAM series it was caused by a time traveling Sonic. Both series feature Snively being quite fond of his hair, and becoming vengeful upon losing it. *Snively's eyes were originally blue, however during the middle of the series they were changed to green, they're now currently blue again. *Snively has many similarities to the character Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. In appearance both are short individuals, have long stringy individual hairs and bluish eye color. In personality both are snivilling, greedy, cowardly, and back stabbing individuals. It's possible that Snively was inspired by Gollum, but no evidence exists that this was intended. *According to a Twitter conversation with Ian Flynn, Snively is no longer related to Dr. Eggman in the Post-Super Genesis Wave universe. This is due to SEGA mandates not allowing family for the main game cast. * When it comes to personalities, Snively share the personalty with Starscream from Transformers and Baxter Stockman from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT). Only differences are that Starscream is far more braver, destructive and even crazier compared to Baxter and Snively, as he actively and continuously tries to over throw Megatron, and does not hide his treacherous ego, Baxter is more focused and independent compared to Starscream and Snively, and Snively is smarter and far more cunning compared to Starscream and Baxter. Despite their differences, their certain similarity is that they try to be loyal to their evil bosses at first, be threatened by them if something goes wrong for the bosses, and even betray their bosses for their own purposes as long as they fight against the heroes as well. However, Starscream and Snively have actually worked with their enemies before for a common cause and have even joined the heroes faction for a while. Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:In love villains Category:Mongers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Strategic Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Outright Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Oppressors Category:War Criminals Category:Successful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Magic Category:Military Villains Category:Ensemble